wszystkofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pou i gry odcinki 1-8
Odcinek 1 pou wyszedl z dziury zaczal grac w gry najpierw na tablecie ma ich z 459872358 nie no ma ich 15 dzisiaj gra w angry berds bierze ptaki i strzela o nie nie trafil strzela jeszcze raz tradfil poziom 2 gwiazdfy potem testuje powerupy nas normalnym poziomie i tak go przegral dobra znalazl zlote jajko chce je zjesc nie to poziom dobra idzie gra o kurna trudne nie trafil w swinie rzucil tabletem i wyszedl placzac recenzja angry berc to fajna gra ale wkurzajaca i nie da sie zjesc zlotych juajek daje 5/10 KONIEC ODCINKA PIERWSZEGO Odcinek 2 kolejny oidcinek letsplejowej seri poua gier dzisiaj kat de rope wchodzi w pierwsze pudelko o co to to om nom dajmy mu cuksa\ pierwsyz poziom latwy super gra gra dalej tez latwty ma poziom 6 o nie co to jest nue imiem uzywa p-owerupy nie dal rady ze swietlikiem tez nie udalo sie magnes nie dziala nie przyciaga oma noma bierze inne pudelko co zablokowane trzeba gwiazdki miec\ o nie no to ja tak nie bawie sie i drugi raz rzucil tabletem i uciekl recenzja kat de rope to glupia gra om nom jest fajny ale jak mmoze jesc tylok cuksy próchnicy dostanie napewno glupie poizomy powerupy bezuzyteczne ocena 3/10 KONIEC ODCINKA DRUGIEGO Odcinek 3 kolejny odcinek dzisja pou gra w subłej surwers ma jakea zaczyna uciekac czemu on ucieka dobra ma turortial ale nie chcial go \teraz nie wie jak grac dobra ma pudełko otwiera i czapka po co mi czapka wydaje klucze bo przegrywa ,, je moge przegrac!!!111'' - pou 2017 GODZINE POZNIEJ pou nie ma ic conuiy wydal juz sie denerwy=uje CHCE KLUCZ EJEC i rzucil tabletrem tak mocno ze w listyoniosza trafil poszedl plakac recenzja subłej srwers to głupoia gra kluczy malo jest za trudna postaci za darmo jest malo ocena 1/.10 Odcinek 4 kolejny odcinek pou gra dzisiaj w klasz royal tablet jeszcze działa ale ekran pekniety cały wydał już 150 zl na naprawe m̶y̶ś̶l̶i̶ ̶ż̶e̶ ̶n̶a̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶t̶u̶b̶i̶e̶ ̶z̶a̶r̶o̶b̶i̶ ̶m̶i̶l̶i̶o̶n̶y̶ dobra zaczynamy grac najpierw trewning o mam wystawic troopy i daje hura wugral otwieramy skrzynki drewno slabo dobra czas na nazwe najlepszygraczPOU udalo sie jest 1 arena gramy fireball na glowna wieze co nie zniszczylo pou sje wkurzy; on rzucvil goblin barrel jak sie obronic nie mam fajerbala dobra stawiam minipeke mam baby dragpona stawiam o nie on go zniszczyl rzuca pou tab;letem i go podnosi jeszcze dziala szkło polecialo wystawia knighta ale on pokonany inagle tablet sie wylaczyl o nie podlacza go do ladowarki rozladowal sie o nie nie dziala rzuca nim ale zapommniał o kalbu \brawo pou masz gniazdko zniszczone a tab;let w czesciach to przez clash royale mówi i idzie plakac recenzja klasz royal to super głupia gra przez nia mam zapsuty tablet i tgniazdko elektryczne nie nawidze tej gry ocena -11789634789867770777/10 (super rejdż) pou mial zniszczony tablet i gniazdko nie mogl dotknac bo prad go porazi ile jeszcze ma oszczednosci ma tylko 50 zl nie wie czy starczy na naprawe gniazdka dzwoni do elektronika z spamo wiki hej napraw mi gniazdko dobra jade jest i naprawia prad go porazil 42 razy ale zyje jakos nalezy sie 5000 zlo moze byc 50 dobra ok i pzadowolny gniazdko naprawione teraz czas na naprawe tableta przypomniała mu sie gra bad pigis ktora mial zrecenzowac w 5 odcinmku to zaczasl naprawiac tablet bierze szklo naklad ai tasma przykleja robi nowe jweccie na ladowarke przycisk nowy w ksztalcie pou tablet nazwal poumung zamiast samsung no to wlacza i cos jest pisze samsung pou nie wie szemu nie spoumung nagle coś iskrzy sie wylacza i wybucha tablet pou sie budzi w szpitalu obok niego elektryk z spoamo wiki co sie stalo pyrta sie pou wybuch twoj tablet i jestes tu o nie pou wraca po 2 tygodniach i widzi tablet zlamany na 4 czesci no nic nie ma tableta postanowuil nagrywac 5teraz gry na komputerze Odcinek 5 pou gra dzis na komputerze na windows 2000 super nowa wersja najlepsza dzisiaj zagramy w sshakes and fidget gamepolej wlaczamy pounet czyli przegladarke p[ou bo inne nie dzialaja ̶b̶o̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶r̶y̶ ̶w̶i̶n̶d̶o̶w̶s̶ bo oni nie chca by pou gral wiec jest zrob postac wybueira czlowieka bo najleposzy maga i nazywa sie poumistrz9000 swiat jaki najlepszy w18 najnowszy dobra jest ci robimy chce przejsc sie p[o miescie ale co wchodzi do dr. abawuwu krecimy kolem super wylosowal zloto idzie doi karczmy co toi jest a to tam gdzie sie pijhe o czekaj listonosz przyszedł z rachunkiem za prad nie chce mi sie placic spadaj człeku zjedz se spam mowi pou i gra dalej o robimy misje robi misje super coo trzbea czekac 10 sekund ale dlugo potem odkrywa gre ale pominiemy to bo to za nudne 2 godz pozniej pou wciagnal sie za bardzo jest juz po 17 o nie nie ladnie ka on wciaz gra i ma juz 14 poziom ol ladnie super pou nie moze sie oderwac wczesniej poszedl do kiosku po pejsejfcard za 100 zl kupil grzybkow i super gra gra az nagle komputer sie zawiesil bluescreen of death pokazal sie pou sie wkurzyl HAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAH KRUNA AAGHHAHAHA i rzucil monitorem przez okno potem policja wchodzi do domu i usypia pou na sile rano 6:00 pou wstal o nie kompm zepsuty c\as nap[rawiac bo w szejksy musze grac dobra monoitor poekniety z komputera cos dymi podlacza montor al w kompie pisze zaloguj sie loguje sie i wlacza shakesy ale pounet nie dziala nagle cos smierdzi o nie to komputer ale ja w szekjsy chce grac wchodzi i hnagle buuum komputer wybuchl o nie jak naprawuic nnie wiem przychodzi patyczak co jest brohu komp sie zepsul spokojnie naprawimy po 4 godzinach jest wlaczamy pouwindows 2000 czemu pisze wiundows o nie psuje sie cos nie dzuala poatycxzak idzie pou placze idzie po spamy teraz nie omnze wogole spamowac ani grac recenzja shakes and fisddget to super gra bym gral w nia 24/7 ale kompa nie mmam placze hahahahaahaha 6y7896806789/10 super gra Odcinek 6 dzisja pou gra dalej poszedl do miejskiej biblioteki i bedzie grac dzisiaj w margonem gejmplay loguemy sie swiat gefion klasa mag mnazwa mistrzp[ouowosci9000 i gramy jak sie ruszac a wasd i rusza sie robi wyscigi z npocami dziwi sie czemu oini sie nie ruszaja potem o nie zabnil krolika poszedl do lazienki sie rozplakac i patrzy o ,mam 2 poziom super hura krzyczy na głos a ludzie zbiblioteki sie wkurzaja a tak wogle ta m jest windows 7 i gra cieszy sie a;le jak cos zniszczy to placze 2 GODZ POZNIEJ biblioteka cala w wodzie co ty robisz pou gram nagle komputer sie wylaczyl sewer padl idzie pou do komputerowni i naprawia czyli wali ikle wlezie a nagle wybucha tydzien pozniej pou budzi sie w szpitalu w wybuchu biblioteki wszystko wybuchlo i 99 ludzi w szpitalu caly budynek sie zawalil a pou placze bo w koncui gra sie mu spodobala wyszedl ze szpitala po 2 dniach i jest dobrze ale pou chce zrobic qwiecej odcinkow pou i gier ale nie ma na czym grac znajdzie cos jego wyzwanie znalezc cos na czyjm mozna grac recenzja margonem to supcio gra nie lubie zabijania daje 7/10 Odcinek 7 pou zebrał na swymj blogu donejtowym 400zl wiec idzie kupic komputer na ruskim targu wiec poszedl i szuka o kupil komputer za 330 dzisiaj pobawi sie tez w recenzjoniste komputerow ma caly zestaw i jeszcze pszlo 50 zl na reszte sprzetu i 20 zl na lody do grania recenzja kompa wiec tak po podlaczeniu wszystkich sprzetow pou odpala peceta jest ms dos 6.22 25 kb ram 3 dyskietki z grami klawiatura złom monitor panasonic 10 cali nie ma myszi bo to dos niepotrzebna jest przeczytal w ruskim poradniku do dosa wszystko po rusku ale panie z biblioteki pomogly mu to przeczytac nie nie z tamtej biblioteki z innej z tamtej biblioteki wystawili pouowi do splaty 200 000zlo na obdudowe ale on nie placi snake ok ladujemy snakea i hura dziala no to gramy jemy kwadraciki jak sie ruszac strzalkiami aha okej ale fajne juz mamy 9000 punktow kiedy skane za dlugi i pou przegrywa sie popkalal i rzucil zepsutym rtab;etem w listonosza ktory wchodzil z wyplata pac man pou dostal wyplate 20zl maklo bo reszta idzie na zus czy cos tam nie wiem jest pac man gramy o to pac man odrazu i pou gra gra ale kwadraciki mniam o super moce pycha oooo wisienki mmmmmmm 2 godziny pozniej pou jest na 255 poziomie wlasnie go przeszedl i ma split screen czylipoziom 256 za duzo jak na 1 bajt kazdy to wie tylko nie pou nieladnie jest juz 18 zara policja przyjdzie pou sie wkurza i jest policja czas spac nie pou walczy z nimi i wyrzuca ich do dziury w ktorej kiedys mieszkal o nie no to pou ma przechlapane ale 1 policjasnt zostal gdy pou idzie po zapalniczke i dezodorant on usypia pou i zabieraja komputer bo byl ukradziony z firmy policese czyli firmy do kalkulatorów biora jakies wartosciowe rzeczy i wychodza recenzja snake super gra wezyk cool 8/10 pac man najlepsza co sie stalo na poziomie 256 nir eirm za to 7/10 a w dangerous dave nie zdazylem zagrac wiec 0/10 a wiec co dalej? nie ma p;ou kompa z tego zestawu zostal mu tylko dyskietka dangerous dave i ruski poradnik do dosa stracil tez wyplate wiec pou nei wie co dalej jak mam nagrywac pou i gry dalej mialo byc 10 odcinkow a nie mam na czym grac ale pou cos wymysli ma rzesze fanow szczegolnie na spamo wiki ktora ma kiedys odwiedzic\ wiec czekajcie cierpliwie Odcinek 8 - Finał pou pojechał do swoich rodziców są milionerami więc dsali pou 500tys. mógł spłacić długi odnowić dom i kupić nowy kompuiter więc dzisiaj pou zagra w majnkrafta gejmplej jest super komp 128gb ram dysk 2TB windows 7 home premium i jakieś tam procesory i karty graficzne za 20000zł więc odpalamy shignima launcher pou nazywa się pou dzisiaj już norma;lnie i odpalamy 1.12.1 o super świat tworzymy i gramy survival rąbiemy drewno ręką pou wie jak sie gra bo oibejrzał 86789264872 filmów z minecrasftem na youtubie wiec siedzi 15 minut i juz ma full diax eq kox jabłka stak i mega dom z żelaza i diaxów teraz pokonac smoka withera super gra czas budować ludzie z jego szkoły dali mu status no life'a w minecraft kiedys grał w niego 34 dni z rzędu i nie mogli go oderwać recenzja majnkraft to sup[er gra stworzyłem serwer nawet 100000 slotów zapraszam mc.poumiscz.net uwielbiam w to grać 12/10 co teraz pou zdecydował że nie będzie już recenzował gier i skończy serie pou i gry dostał dzięki niej 1000 subów, już ma dosyć nagrywania gier i niszczenia swojego komputera po raz trzeci więc... koniec sezonu 1 [[Kategoria:Seriale]